Slowly Mending
by Mellize
Summary: One-shot! Forever Be Yorozuya AU. They met unexpectedly and how will they react to this? Sometimes regret helps you change slowly but surely.


A/N: So I thought of this plot and started writing. I was really disappointed when they didn't include Kamui and the others in the 2nd movie, I wonder what he would look like and well…I was curious if he was still the same or no. This is what I thought if Kamui and Kagura met when they're older.

Please follow, favorite, or/and review~!

Warning: Awkward situation and OOC!Kamui

 **Picture belongs to OokamiPunk from Zerochan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

 **Slowly Mending**

A young man in his early twenties sat on a boulder, his legs swung back and forth. His short vermillion hair reached the nape of his neck, swayed along with the breeze that went pass him. His metallic cerulean eyes wandered around his surrounding, looking so blank and bored but his smile was another story. His pale skin glowed around his dark surroundings.

He wore a blue mandarin top with no sleeves, separated black tight sleeves, brown gloves, gray pants, and high boots. But a gray cloak covered half his attire. Not that he wanted to hide his face for people not to recognize, in fact he'd love to reveal himself to the world for the see and fear. But the weather was not kind to him, thus coldness beat him to it. It was cold as coldly hell.

Yes, over the years he had changed his way of clothing. He finds it overused and boring if he wore the same attire from when he was a child.

Dull clouds had conquered the sky and it sent raindrops down the usual wet ground. His purple umbrella which he was holding, protected him from the rain that will continuously stay in this planet, the planet of the Yato clan. He merely watched the raindrops continued to fall to the ground as if it was the only thing he can do at the moment. He was tired to say the least, from his last great fights that happened a year ago which left a very painful wound (mentally) on him that he has yet to recover from.

 _I should be happy…shouldn't I?_ , he thought confused. He has everything he wanted; to be the strongest of the strongest, to be on top of everyone, and to eliminate all those who are strong as or stronger than him. After all the hard work he did to attain them for so long, in the end what all he felt was nothing. Yes, the current King of the Night who goes in the name of Kamui felt empty. It was as if all his efforts were all for nothing. He shouldn't be like this; be void of everything. He should be happy for crying out loud! And yet, Kamui himself felt so…void and unsure. His weak and former master, Housen was right. In the end, it will only be like this.

 _What a bummer…now I have to pay for the consequences…_ , Kamui thought bitterly just by thinking of this. He laughed bitterly as the realization hit him hard, which lasted shortly. His younger sister, Kagura would probably mock him for turning into this kind of person he is now. How ironic, and to think that she was weak to begin with. She's actually strong in a different way, he was foolish to underestimate her.

Seeing that he's already here in his home planet, if you would call a ruined and wretched place filled with nothing but bad memories a home, he should probably pay his mami's grave a visit while he's still here. He jumped down and landed perfectly on the wet ground but a splash of water and _something else_ dirtied his pants. He frowned for a moment, this were just brand new and expensive. _They'll dry before I know it_ , he thought with sureness before taking a step forward and continued to walk.

 _I might as well tell her…what I'm feeling_ , Kamui thought along the way. He would step on _things_ from time to time but disregarded them as useless trashes that won't spark his interest let alone make his Yato blood and instincts wild.

8-8-8

When he shortly arrived at her grave, he was shock to the point of nearly dropping his umbrella to the ground. But managed to get a hold of himself. His crybaby sister, Kagura was here. _She's_ here to visit mami as well. Wasn't she supposed to stay on Earth for who knows how long? Probably for the rest of her life? But here she was, in the planet of the Yato clan, praying _properly_ in front of their mami's gravestone. Her and properly didn't seem to fit in the same sentence as she was never ever a proper _brat_ from proper food manners and so much more. It was all thanks to Mr. Samurai for not teaching her those things. He wondered if he was still alive, they have unsettled business to finish, if only he was still the same from before that is.

Kamui noticed the changes in Kagura, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her height nearly reached his, she's probably 3 inches or more, shorter than him. Her vermillion hair grew which reached to her waist and she only wore one bun on her hair with the same ornament. Her cheongsam was white with red piping and had the same design as Mr. Samurai's at the end. She wore the same cloak like his to cover the rest of her attire which he noticed immediately. And it was obvious she had earned herself a hot womanly figure in just 5 years when he last her. Well lucky her, he had only earn himself was height and a few additional muscles which is in other words he still had the same body figure and face. Now she's like a carbon copy of their mother, which he didn't expect. Who would have thought she'd grow up like this? But this was to be expected after he barely saw her from all those years.

Although he wonders, did she also grew up mentally and not just in appearance in general? Hopefully, she grew up to be a mature woman. Or else, she'll never survive the life of being an adult.

How odd, now all those memories which he wanted to forget came back to him at once like it was yesterday. He wanted to stop remembering them but he had no absolute control of them, unlucky him.

" _Kagura-chan. Look! I got this for you~," said a 9 year old Kamui who wore a genuine grin on his face as he held white dainty flowers in his hands which had few cuts from plucking them clumsily. He sprinted happily to the sitting 5 year old Kagura who sat on a rock with glazed eyes until her older brother called her. She snapped out of her deep thoughts and turned to smile back at her cheerful older brother who was always there for her._

 _Kamui came to a stop as he was in front of her. He continued to grin with hopeful eyes, it would be a shame if she won't like it. But knowing the type of person she is, she'll gladly accept it whether she likes it or not. He kneeled to reach her level and showed the white flowers to her. He watched as she gasped in surprise with her hands covering her agape mouth. "T-This is for me aru…?," she asked in disbelief as she pointed at herself. Kamui pouted at this._

" _Of course! It's your birthday gift after all," he explained with sureness. Kagura's eyes moved to the right with her hand on her soft lips as if she was thinking deeply, which confused Kamui as he lift a brow at her. "It's…my birthday today?"_

 _Her question made Kamui laugh his stomach out. This resulted an angry looking Kagura who bit her lower lip to restrain herself from tackling him down the muddy ground. Seeing how angry she looked, Kamui stopped and faked a cough. "Today is November 3 silly!"_

" _I somehow forgot hehe…"_

" _Anyways, happy birthday~!," Kamui said happily as he handed the flowers to Kagura who gladly took them. As she examined them, she made a serious face after doing so. Kamui who became worried, pondered what Kagura would be thinking about in that tiny head of hers._

" _It's very pretty nii-chan," she paused, she pulled them close to her face to smell them and inhaled its scent. Kamui sighed in relief because Kagura appears to like them but he wasn't expecting her next words. "But they will wither and leave its stem. Say nii-chan…will you…l-leave me like papi and mami did?," she sounds like a child for now but the contents of her words left a heavy weight on her as it came out, which is so adult-like. Kamui thought for a moment before looking at her with a real and gentle smile._

" _Of course not Kagura! Big brother won't ever leave you as long as you want me by your side," he stated confidently, patting her head gently. A small smile made its way to her cute face and she looked up to him. "Y-You promise?," still not believing him to the fullest which made Kamui a little sad but still had a smile on his face._

" _I promise," Kamui paused for a moment and Kagura handed him a flower to be the symbol of their promise. "Upon this flower who will be the symbol of it," he held it firmly but gently with one hand, Kagura placed her hands on his to finish it. Then they laughed genuinely._

Kamui sighed at the memory which he thought is _worthless_. _Some memories just never die…_ , Kamui thought wanting to laugh mockingly at it. He was so foolish to make such a promise which he will never keep. But it doesn't matter to him anyways…or does it?

"Mami, I have to go back to Earth now. Take care," Kagura said standing up which snapped Kamui from his deep thoughts. Her voice changed as well, it wasn't the same boyish Chinese accent which called to him 5 years ago but instead a rather ladylike one or so it seems. _I better go…I did pay mami a visit in a short period of time_ , he thought thinking it was best to leave before-

"You know…I can sense your presence and smell your disgusting scent, Kamui… _-san_ ," Kagura said in a monotone voice calling him as if he was a stranger, an acquaintance to her rather which he is. Kamui sighed at Kagura's well-developed instincts which he didn't expect to improve and left his temporary hiding spot to reveal himself to her. "It seems you have improved."

"Hm, so what are you doing here? Are you here to visit mami or rather…you have something more important to do? If you're really visiting her then I guess that you're not so heartless after all," she said in a matter of fact tone. Kamui blinked at her in confusion because of her strangely calm attitude. No yelling? No glaring? No fighting? Did she really change so much? Well, that's unexpected.

"You've changed a lot… _Kagura_ ," he remarked proudly which resulted to Kagura turning to him and staring at him with a blank face; void of emotion. But her eyes tells a different story, it was narrowed slightly as if observing his every movement suspiciously with her guard on. Interesting, she's becoming a fighter more and more but not close enough to be a true Yato.

"And you're the same as ever Kamui-san."

"You're now talking as if you just met me not too long ago. Are you forgetting who I am miss crybaby?," he asked calmly but deep inside, he was annoyed at her lack of recognition and respect. He had to admit, he didn't like her new attitude. She changed annoyingly to him. He didn't like this and preferred her old attitude.

"Of course not. You're the bastard who tried to kill papi and the one who abandoned me when I needed you the most. Do you think I would ever forget you," she said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Well…that's good to hear."

He felt it all of a sudden. His heart throbbing making him gasp for air and it slowly sank to who knows where. _W-Why do I feel like this? Why is my heart aching?_ _Fuck! Emotions makes people weak. Stop it!_ , he thought angrily but he continued to smile as if it wasn't affecting him on the outside. He shouldn't be feeling this, it's a sign of weakness that will be his deepest regrets one day. But of course as much as nearly perfect he is for his _ambitions_ , he's still a human-like being whether he's an Amanto or not.

"Aren't you going to leave now?," she asked with a louder tone. She was clearly showing that she was annoyed by his presence then it's a relief that she felt the same as well.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well anyways…I'm leaving. **Good day to you sir** ," she said as she gave him a glance before walking away. He merely stood there, he still had his smile but his eyes were dead and dull. He didn't understand. He still wasn't content and happy with his ambitions completed and worse, his heart was annoyingly aching for what? For something? Or rather _her_? He was a fool for not realizing what he truly needed in life. He mentally laughed at how weak he has become. Yes, he was becoming pitiful.

He was finally aware of it. _Don't go_ was what his heart screamed over and over again yet he wouldn't listen till now. He slowly turned to look at her retreating figure. He wondered, what if he follows Kagura to see what she has finally become, will there be change? He uncharacteristically sighed at the foolish thought. It wouldn't hurt to try, right? Maybe he'll eventually find a goal that will truly make him happy. Because he had enough of his heart bitching at him.

"Wait!," he yelled. Despite the 50 feet distance they now had but Kagura heard him loud and clear. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to him with wide eyes showing her shock at his sudden yell. This Kamui gave the opportunity to run to her before he was finally close enough to face and talk to her.

 _I'll eventually find the answers to my questions_ , Kamui thought. Now he was in front of her who was waiting impatiently for him to talk because she had no time to waste on someone she hates, based on the expression her face was making. Finally Kamui opened his mouth to speak. "Can I come with you?," he asked an unexpected one. Kagura's mouth agape and eyes so wide like saucers. Did she just hear him right?

"Y-You're…kidding right?"

"Nope! I'm really serious," Kagura found this hard to believe as she placed her hand on her forehead then rubbed her temples.

Why does he want to come with her? Didn't he have like his own spaceship to take him to Earth? He's definitely up to something and she didn't like it. Kagura stared at him as she went closer to his face with a serious face for a moment before backing away to keep their distance. "I'm assuming that you have business there? Go. On. Your. Own."

"Well, my spaceship broke and I don't have company with me!," he reasoned. Kagura just rolled her eyes at this.

 _He must have killed him off…_ , Kagura thought as she cringed for a moment which Kamui didn't fail to notice and wondered what she was thinking.

"Do whatever you want."

"Ya sure are treating me like a child now, considering I'm 4 years older than you crybaby!"

But Kagura ignored him as she continued to walk to her destination. It doesn't matter if she leaves him behind or they're walking together. She'll just pretend that he's not even there like she does with that four eyes man, **Shinpachi**. That despicable man isn't even worth mentioning to her. Then she suddenly heard a thud but she didn't turn around to check, knowing that it was Kamui who fell to the ground for some reason. She sighed in annoyance and she spoke, annoyed because she hates it when someone is being a burden. "What are you doing? You're wasting my time."

"Well…I'm kinda feeling weak at the moment…," yep, he was too tired and hungry to move a muscle.

"That's what you get for fighting continuously without a break…," she said bitterly striking him with an arrow of pain at his heart. But he disregarded it, he sighed knowing that Kagura will leave here to rot. In a few minutes, he was surprised when he felt hands that gave off a warm and comforting which he haven't felt in years, touched him. Somehow, it calmed down his aching heart and he wondered why. _It feels weird…_ , he thought and before he knew it, he was on Kagura's back. Her hands held his legs which were on her sides, firmly and his arms wrapped around her neck loosely.

She's carrying him on her back despite how it looks wrong for others. It's not her fault that she didn't want to see his face so this would do. Kamui was silent for a moment before laughing which annoyed Kagura to no end. "What's so funny?"

"You care about me~!"

"Like hell I do. I can leave you here alone to rot for all I care," as she said this, Kamui noticed that she was being a Tsundere. How cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here and eat first."

"You better not do anything funny or I'll seriously kill you," she warned with a hiss and he nodded in understanding. Then she started walking, not feeling a thing despite the fact she was carrying him. Well, it's all thanks to their Yato genes. Kamui felt his neck sore all of a sudden which made him lay his head on Kagura's neck who didn't react on it and continued on. Then a bubbly feeling arise in the pit of stomach and his heart beat started beating rapidly in a good way. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he sniffed her sweet scent, she smelled of fruits and forest. Suddenly, he started feeling sleepy.

 _Ah it feels so warm…like home_ , he thought unconsciously, happy and contented before dozing off to sleep.

 **The End**


End file.
